


Splinter

by Calex



Series: some sunglasses asking about a scar [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Lydia Martin, F/M, Gen, Harry Potter Fusion, Magical Lydia Martin, Scott is smarter than he looks, Stiles sees things other people don't, Teen Wolf at Hogwarts, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calex/pseuds/Calex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But Lydia Martin doesn't know he exists, and goes about her day to day like Stiles is wearing an invisibility cloak, only he doesn't realise it. Even though Stiles is in the majority of her classes. Even though Stiles is the only one who can see through the millions of flawless masks she uses to hide herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splinter

It's his second year when Stiles is yanked out of his increasingly vivid daydream about a ten-foot tall chocolate sundae by an entirely feminine, bossy tone correcting their arithmancy professor on an equation written out on the board. He snaps to quick attention at that, eyes flying over numbers and symbols that have clicked to him, far more quickly than it should, which is why he's in a class that's meant for people taking their OWLS when he's supposed to be two years away from being able to sign up for it.

(His professors have given up trying to make him take the normal course load, watches in resignation instead as he gleefully tears into material meant for fourth and fifth years, and get straight Os. They figure out quickly that putting increasingly advanced work in front of him is the only way to prevent him actually being in trouble 24/7, but it's a close thing, and he hears some poor professor muttering that it's like having the Weasley twins back, with a healthy and terrifying dash of Hermione Granger added in. Stiles chooses to take that as a compliment.)

The girl who's speaking is small and delicate, with long, sleek red ( _no_ , he corrects himself absently, _strawberry blonde_ ) hair, a heart shaped face and full, glossy lips. She's tiny and petite and _perfect_ , and her name is Lydia Martin, and she's his age, but she's just as smart ( _smarter_ , he thinks, watching her gorgeous brain tear into arithmancy like it's going out of style, and she's leaps and bounds ahead of him) as he is. She's also terrifying, and Stiles falls completely, stupidly in love with her.

She, of course, doesn't even notice he exists.

He finds out everything he can about her, as soon as he can. He is not his father's son for nothing, and his father is a damned good Auror, and Stiles likes to think that he's inherited his dad's deductive abilities. He drags Scott into it, whining and grumbling, but Scott follows his lead, because Scott still likes to pretend like he wants to be a follower, like he can't lead by his own merit. Or maybe Scott just still hasn't realised it, has been brainwashed by all the times people have called him a dumbass, just because he's not as book smart as he should be. In any case, Scott is his best friend, so Scott helps him out because Scott is _awesome_ like that, and soon enough, Stiles knows a terrifying amount about Lydia Martin.

Like her favourite lip gloss is strawberry flavoured. Like the fact that she's nauseatingly good at everything she does, but she hides it beneath a façade of bubbly, unconcerned airheadedness. That despite the fact that her exterior is cold and hard and apparently soulless, Lydia has the biggest and softest heart he's ever seen. Like how she's brave, so incredibly brave, but she hides it behind coquettish smiles that makes boys swoon even at twelve years old.

But Lydia Martin doesn't know he exists, and goes about her day to day like Stiles is wearing an invisibility cloak, only he doesn't realise it. Even though Stiles is in the majority of her classes. Even though Stiles is the only one who can see through the millions of flawless masks she uses to hide herself. Even though Stiles is probably the only one who knows what the real Lydia Martin is like, the only one who cares about the real Lydia Martin, the only one who loves the real Lydia Martin. The realisation that he doesn't even enter her sphere of awareness hurts like a splinter that's driven deep, but cannot be taken out. And all he can do is watch and pine from afar because yes, he _is_ that pathetic.

Stiles wishes he knew how to give her up, wishes he knew how to make himself stop loving her. But Stiles knows his biggest fault, and that is that despite his big, impressive brain, he cannot let things go, he jumps into thing and disregards all the warnings logic and common sense try to give him. He is reckless and _stupid_ , sometimes, so much so that he hates it, hates himself for it. But like every other time, he's helpless to it.

So he sits, and watches, and wishes he could remove the splinter of things that can never be.


End file.
